Aeternus
by bellvania-pyon
Summary: /putih dan hitam, positif dan negatif, kejahatan dan kebaikan, semua itu bertolak belakang tapi bukankah hal itu justru saling melengkapi akan kekurangan masing masing dan yang pasti kedua hal yang bertolak belakang itu saling membutuhkan/.../"ini adalah takdir yang tidak akan terbantahkan, jadi persiapkan hal yang paling buruk tapi kita harus tetap berjuang sampai titik darah peng
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Paring : sasufemnaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : fantasy, romance, friendship**

 **.**

 **Summary : /putih dan hitam, positif dan negatif, kejahatan dan kebaikan, semua itu bertolak belakang tapi bukankah hal itu justru saling melengkapi akan kekurangan masing masing dan yang pasti kedua hal yang bertolak belakang itu saling membutuhkan/.../"ini adalah takdir yang tidak akan terbantahkan, jadi persiapkan hal yang paling buruk tapi kita harus tetap berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan"/.../"karena aku adalah sang pendosa"/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOOoO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Hutan kematian, adalah hutan yang berada diperbatasan desa Konoha dan desa suna. Desa Konoha dan desa suna termasuk lima desa terbesar di negara HI, dan Hutan kematian sendiri merupakan jalan tercepat antara desa Konoha dengan desa Suna. Tapi sesuai dengan namanya hutan kematian adalah hutan yang penuh misteri konon katanya di hutan tersebut terdapat makhluk makhluk pemakan darah dan daging entahlah yang pasti tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas, suatu ketika saat desa suna mengirimkan salah satu ninjanya pergi menyampaikan pesan pada desa konoha ninja tersebut melewati hutan itu dan voilla, ninja itu sama sekali tidak datang ke desa konoha mengakibatkan perpecahan antara kedua desa itu karena kesalahpahaman.

Desa suna mencoba mengirim salah satu ninjanya lagi dan melewati rute tersebut tapi sekali lagi ninja pembawa pesan itu hilang entah kemana, kazekage pemimpin desa suna menyadari hal itu dan sekali lagi mengirimkan ninjanya untuk pergi ke desa konoha melewati rute lain yang memang tiga kali lipat lebih jauh jaraknya tapi berhasil. Suna menjelaskan tentang semua ninja yang mereka kirim menghilang di hutan kematian namun desa Konoha sama sekali tidak mempercayainya, sampai hokage pemimpin dari desa konoha mencoba mengirim salah satu ninjanya melewati rute hutan kematian dan ternyata hal itu benar beruntung sang ninja sempat membuat pesan melalui kuchiyose tikus nya jika hutan itu ditinggali makhluk makhluk aneh yang bisa menyerap cakra dan begitu tertarik dengan darah serta ukuran mereka yang benar benar tidak wajar lima kali lipat dari tubuh pria dewasa

Hokage yang mendapatkan pesan tersebut sama sekali tidak percaya, sampai akhirnya hokage memerintahkan salah satu dari klan Hyuga untuk memeriksa seluruh hutan kematian karena klan Hyuga adalah klan yang memiliki kemampuan dojutsu atau kemampuan mata yang tinggi. Klan Hyuga bisa melihat sesuatu dalam jarak hampir 2 kilometer secara keseluruhan. Namun hasilnya adalah ninja dari klan Hyuga itu sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun, karena ada sebuah penghalang yang melingkup seluruh hutan kematin.

"Ini aneh, penghalang dalam luas wilayah hampir sepuluh kilometer bukanlah jarak yang wajar bagi seorang ninja. Sehebat hebatnya ninja itu aku yakin dia pasti hanya bisa membuat penghalang dalam luas wilayah dua kilometer, selidiki lagi" perintah hokage pada para ANBU saat dirinya menerima laporan yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal dari ninja klan hyuga itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi klan Hyuga adalah klan setia dan jujur tidak mungkin membohonginya

Bertahun tahun lama misteri tentang hutan kematian itu belum terpecahkan berbagai macam cara telah mereka lakukan, mulai dari pengiriman ninja terhebat, pengiriman kuchiyose, serta memata matai hutan kematian dari udara sekalipun tidak membuahkan hasil. Maka dari itu hutan kematian adalah daerah terlarang karena sangat berbahaya.

"Begitulah asal muasal hutan kematian yang disebut daerah terlarang itu, tapi sampai sekarangpun hal itu masih misteri" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir keatas menyerupai buah nanas dan memiliki luka horizontal di daerah hidungnya, Umino Iruka, pria berusia 22 tahun yang menjabat sebagai seorang guru di konoha academy.

"Tempat itu pasti sangat berbahaya" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang diekor kuda dengan pony panjang yang menjuntai menutupi sebelah mata kanannya menyembunyikan iris aquamary yang sangat indah. Yamanaka Ino.

"Tentu saja Ino-pig, kau ini bodoh atau apa namanya juga daerah terlarang pasti daerah itu sangat membahayakan" sinis seorang gadis berambut merah muda seperti bunga sakura yang indah serta iris emerald yang terlihat kuat namun mempesona, Haruno Sakura.

"Hey aku juga tau hal itu" ucap Ino dengan tatapan kesal pada Sakura

"Keh kalau kau tau seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya bukan" ucap Sakura yang nampak mencemooh Ino

"SUDAHLAH JANGAN BERTENGKAR SEPERTI ITU KITA HARUS BERTEMAN DENGAN BAIK UNTUK MENYATUKAN KEKUATAN KITA MELAWAN SEGALA MACAM MARABAHAYA DIMASA DEPAN" semangat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya mangkuk serta pakaian senam berwarna hijau membuat dirinya seperti alien dengan penuh semangat, Rock Lee.

"Diam kau" bentak Ino dan Sakura secara bersamaan membuat nyali Lee menciut.

"Hoaam sudah hentikan kalian ini benar benar kekanakan, merepotkan" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas dengan mata kuaci yang terlihat malas sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan jika dirinya adalah murid terpintar di konoha gakuen, Nara Shikamaru.

"Kau juga diam, lebih baik kau tidur saja" ucap Ino sambil menatap wajah mengantuk itu karena merasa terganggu akan ucapan Shikamaru tadi karena bagaimanapun juga ini bukan murni kesalahannya.

"Wanita benar benar merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya kedalam lipatan tangan dirinya yang ada diatas meja, Ino yang duduk tidak jauh dari Shikamaru mendengar ucapannya hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah sebaliknya.

"Sudah hentikan, pelajaran telah selesai kita bertemu lagi esok hari. Selamat sore" ucap Iruka menengahi pertengkaran kecil dikelas 12A kelas dimana murid jenius yang memiliki kemampuan jutsu diatas rata rata,

awalnya Iruka berfikir jika murid murid yang masuk kelas A adalah murid yang taat dan tenang namun pada kenyataannya mereka adalah murid yang aneh. Lihat saja ada murid yang selalu membawa serangga, anjing, dan memakan kripik dikelas tanpa memperdulika dirinya yang sedang mengajar didepan kelas, serta ada murid yang berpakaian aneh yang selalu menggembor gemborkan semangat masa muda, murid yang selalu menggambar apapun dan dimanapun ketika dirinya berada, dan masih banyak lagi namun Iruka sudah merasa pusing untuk mengingatnya hanya menghelakan nafasnya sambil memijat kening dirinya sebelum keluar dari kelas aneh bin ajaib itu.

.

OoOOoO

.

Hari ini adalah ujian penangkapan kuchiyose berbentuk kelinci dimulai, kelas A dibagi masing masing tiga orang dalam satu tim. Kelas 12A terdapat shikamaru ino choji, kiba hinata shino, neji lee tenten, temari kankuro gaara, sakura sai menma. Kelima tim itu harus mencari kelinci yang memakai pita sesuai warna yang mereka dapatkan adalam pemilihan acak yang diambil dari masing masing ketua tim, Shikamaru mendapatkan pita berwarna coklat, Kiba mendapatkan pita berwarna hijau, Neji mendapatkan pita berwarna biru, dan Gaara mendapatkan pita berwarna merah, Menma mendapatkan pita berwarna kuning. Kelima kelinci putih itu dilepas oleh guru pria berjenggot tipis sambil merokok itu, Sarutobi Asuma.

Setelah menunggu lebih dari dua jam kelima tim ini dibiarkan untuk mencari para kelinci itu, ujian kali ini sangat mudah bagi kelompok Neji dan Kiba. Neji sendiri adalah seorang pria yang memiliki sifat tegas dan penuh perhitungan yang merupakan seseorang dari keluarga Hyuga memiliki byakugan begitu juga dengan Hinata yang merupakan sepupu Neji sekaligus teman satu tim Kiba adalah seorang wanita lemah lembut dan pemalu namun jangan salah sangka Hinata tetaplah keturunan klan Hyuga yang begitu hebat.

Lain halnya dengan tim Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Menma mereka sangat kesulitan mencari keberadaan kelinci itu yang saat ini berada dalam ruang lingkup hampir tiga kilometer. Tim Gaara menemukan kelinci mereka di tepi sungai yang sepertinya hendak meminum air karena tidak ingin menundanya lagi Gaara menggunakan jurus pasirnya untuk menangkap kelinci itu. Tim Shikamaru sendiri menemuka kelinci mereka diantara kelinci kelinci liar yang ada mengelilingi kelinci mereka, tanpa banyak waktu Shikamaru menggunakan jurus bayangan milik keluarganya untuk menangkap kelinci itu.

Sebelumnya mereka telah berjanji akan berkumpul kembali di dekat pohon tua besar yang hanya ada satu satunya itu, keempat tim itu sudah berkumpul namun untuk tim Menma masih juga belum kembali. Karena itu keempat tim itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak karena hampir empat jam mereka terus mencari kelinci sialan bagi tim Gaara dan Shikamaru.

Ditempat tim Menma,

"Astaga mau sampai kapan kita harus mencari cari binatang kurang ajar itu hah aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" geram Sakura sambil mengacak ngacak rambut merah mudanya karena frustasi belum juga menemukan kelinci itu.

"Arrgh bisakah kau diam! Suaramu itu membuat kepalaku pusing" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik berkulit tan memiliki tiga garis seperti kucing dimasing masing pipinya serta memiliki iris mata berwarna violet, Namikaze Menma.

"Jangan membentakku" teriak Sakura yang benar benar marah karena Menma membentaknya, 'seharusnya jika dirinya merasa kesal jangan menyalahkan orang lain untuk menyalurkan kemarahannya bukankah ikut tidak adil' batin Sakura dengan mata ermeraldnya yang melihat kesana kemari.

"Ah itu dia, kelinci yang memiliki pita kuning" seru Sai sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah pohon lebih tepatnya kebawah pohon, membuat Sakura dan Menma terpekik girang.

Mereka bertiga mengejar kelinci itu dengan tangan kosong karena mereka tidak memiliki jurus pengikat seperti Shikamaru, mereka terus mengejar sampai pada akhirnya mereka memasuki area hutan kematin tanpa mereka sadari karena sejujurnya kelinci itu adalah kelinci yang sudah dihipnotis untuk melarikan diri jika ada seseorang dalam jangkawan sepuluh meter dari dirinya. Di tempat Shikamaru dkk, mereka atau lebih tepatnya Tenten, Lee dan Chouji nampak sangat cemas karena tim Menma belum juga kembali padahal hari sudah sore. Ino yang selalu bertengkar dengan Sakura pun sedari tadi nampak sangat cemas.

"Hinata-chan bisakah kau menggunakan byakugan untuk melihat keadaan Sakura" tanya Ino menatap kearah Hinata yang kini sedang bermain denga Akamaru, anjing ninja milik Kiba.

"Ha'i, byakugan" ucap Hinata yang mengaktifkan byakugannya sehingga muncul urat urat di sekitar matanya, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tim Menma, Hinata menemukan tim Menma sedang mengejar kelincinya tapi kemudian tim menma menghilang membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ada apa Hinata" tanya Kiba yang melihat Hinata terkejut, instingnya mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada tim Menma

"Aku memang melihat mereka sedang mengejar kelinci itu tapi kemudian mereka bertiga menghilang, aku tidak menemukan mereka dimanapun" ucap Hinata yang nampak gusar.

"Dimana kau lihat mereka sebelum mereka menghilang" ucap Neji yang mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk memastikan keberadaan tim Menma.

"Dua kilometer dari arah jam dua, tepat di batu besar itu" ucap Hinata memberitahu dimana tim Menma menghilang pada Neji sepupunya, Neji menemukan letak koordinatnya tapi ada yang aneh menurutnya kerena Neji dapat melihat dengan jelas ada seekor burung yang tadinya terbang lurus tiba tiba saja berbeluk ke arah kanan sampai dua meter sebelum terbang lurus kembali.

"Ada semacam pelindung disana, kita harus mendekat untuk memastikannya" ucap Neji yang berlari kearah tim Menma menghilang, yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju sebelum ikut berlari mengikuti Neji. Mereka terus berlari namun ditengah tengah perjalanan Akamaru anjing ninja Kiba yang ada diatas kepalanya menjadi gelisah.

"Ada apa Akamaru" tanya Kiba menyadari Akamaru bergerak gelisah, Shino yang sedari diam pun menyadari jika semua para serangga juga bergerak gelisah seakan akan takut pada sesuatu yang ada didepan sana tapi memilih untuk berdiam.

"Ini gawat" ucap Shikamaru membuat yang lainnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bingung, mereka sudah sampai ketempat dimana tim Menma menghilang Shikamaru mendekat dan melihat dengan jelas jika ada kawat pembatas yang ada didepan mereka

"Tempat apa itu kenapa harus ada pembatas seperti ini" tanya Tenten menyentuh pembatas besi itu dengan tatapan bingung

"Kita berada di perbatasan hutan kematian" ucap Shikamaru membuat yang lainnya terkejut karena mereka tau hutan kematian adalah daerah terlarang yang tidak boleh dimasuki

"Ini gawat berarti mereka..."

"Masuk kedalam hutan kematian" ucap Neji menatap luruh hutan kematian yang ada didepan mereka memotong perkataan Lee, membuat mereka membelalakan mata mereka.

"Bagaimana ini" gusar Ino menatap takut hutan kematian yang ada didepan mereka dan entah kenapa kedua kakinya mendadak menjadi lemas membuat dirinya tidak bertahan untuk tetap berdiri.

"Pantas saja Akamaru sedari bergerak gelisah jadi ini alasannya" ucap Kiba yang berusaha menenangkan Akamaru yang ada digendongannya.

"Semua para seranggaku pun merasakan aura menakutkan yang keluar dari hutan itu" ucap Shino menatap Akamaru yang meringkuk ketakutan

"kita harus menolong mereka" ucap Hinata membuat mereka menatap dirinya dengan tatapan 'kau-pasti-bercanda' "bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah teman kita" sambung Hinata menunduk memainkan kedua jarinya pertanda jika dirinya sedang gugup.

"Kita akan menolongnya" ucap Shikamaru tibatiba

"Tapi disana sangat berbahaya, Akamaru saja sampai ketakutan seperti ini" ucap Kiba tidak menyetujui keputusan Kiba.

"Lagi pula kita hanya seorang chunin, seorang anbu pun tidak akan bisa kembali dengan selamat lagipula kita tidak boleh memasuki hutan itu" ucap Tenten yang setuju dengan ucapan Kiba

"Seorang ninja yang melawan peraturan memang sampah, tapi seorang ninja yang tidak menolong temannya lebih buruk dari sampah" ucap Neji mengingatkan mereka dengat kata kata yang sering guru mesum aneh itu ucapkan

"Sudahlah, yang memang menganggap mereka sebagai teman ikut denganku masuk kedalam hutan kematian dan menyiapkan diri apapun yang terjadi" ucap Shikamaru meloncati pembatas itu dan berjalan pelan, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Temari dan kankuro mengikuti Shikamaru. Tenten, Ino, chouji, Kiba, Shino dan Hinata akhirnya mengikuti Shikamaru. Karena bagaimana pun juga Sakura, Menma dan Sai adalah teman mereka.

Shikamaru yang berada didepan tersenyum kecil menyadari mereka lebih memilih menolong Sakura, Sai, dan Menma walaupun mereka tau jika mereka bisa saja tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari hutan ini atau bisa dibilang mereka akan mati. "Neji segera periksa tempat ini" ucap Shikamaru tanpa membuang waktu Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk mencari tim Menma.

"Disana, tepat arah jam sepuluh, lima puluh meter dari sini" ucap Neji memberitahu letak keberadaan tim Menma. Setelah itu mereka berlari kearah tempat tim Menma dan menemukan Sai yang memegang telinga kelinci itu. Tim Menma hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung karena bagaimanapun juga mereka berjanji untuk berkumpul ditempat yang mereka janjikan bukan menyusul mereka kemari.

"Eh kenapa kalian ada disini" tanya Menma yang sedang tidur terlentang di tanah terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Benar bukankah kita semua berkumpul di pohon besar itu" tanya Sakura yang kini sedang menyandarkan dirinya pada sebatang pohon

"Dasar bodoh apa kalian tau dimana kita berada sekarang" geram Tenten pada Tim Menma karena membuat mereka dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan yaitu memasuki hutan kematian.

"Di pantai, tentu saja dihutan dasar bodoh" ucap Menma membuat perempatan didahi Tenten

"Ini adalah hutan kematian" ucap Shikamaru membuat Sai yang kini menggenggam kelincipun terlepas, membuat Sakura dan Menma membelalakan matanya.

"SAI KENAPA KAU MELEPASKAN KELINCINYA" teriak Sakura dan Menma secara bersamaan, dan karena teriakan mereka berdua tadi semua burung burung berterbangangan.

"Hutan kematian" beo Sai dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, menyadarkan Sakura dan Menma.

"Benar dasar merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya sambil menguap, Wajah Sakura dan Menma pucat pasi, karena mereka tidak tau bagaimana bisa mereka sampai berada di dalam hutan ini yang mereka tau mereka hanya mengejar kelinci itu, 'kelinci sialan' batin Sakura dan Menma.

Akamaru bergerak menatap kearah jam lima dengan ketakutan, Kiba yang mengetahui Akamaru ketakutan ikut melihat kemana Akamaru lihat. Kiba terkejut karena melihat beberapa hewan hewan yang berlari kearahnya seakan akan mereka melarikan diri dari sesuatu. "Teman teman sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" ucap Kiba memperingati teman temannya namun hal itu terlambat karena sekarang mereka dikelilingi oleh lima ekor serigala yang tubuhnya empat kali lipat dari pria dewasa.

"Besar sekali" ucap Lee dengan mata yang berbinar kagum melihat tubuh serigala yang benar benar besar itu

"Bukan saatnya untuk kagum, bodoh" ketus seorang perempuat berambut pirang yang diikat empat, Sabaku Temari.

Grrrr, serigala serigala itu menggeram kearah mereka. Para shinobi muda itu juga siap untuk bertarung dengan para serigala yang tubuhnya tidak normal itu.

"Kage nui no jutsu" ucap Shikamaru membuat jurus bayangan berbentuk sulur sehingga melilit mereka membuat semua serigala itu tidak bisa bergerak semua tapi itu semua salah karena beberapa detik kemudian serigala serigala itu bergerak melepaskan jutsu Shikamaru

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa mereka masih bisa bergerak seperti itu" ucap Ino tidak percaya karena jutsu Shikamaru tidak bisa mengikat para serigala itu.

"Itu berarti kita hanya bisa melawannya, jadi persiapkan diri kalian" ucap Neji memasang kuda kuda siap untuk bertarung.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai HIYAAT, DYNAMIC ENTRY" teriak Lee berlari kearah salah satu serigala itu memukul kearah kepala serigala itu dengan kaki kanannya, serigala yang mendapatkan pukulan itu terjerembab sesaat sebelum berdiri kembali dengan mata menyalang

"Ini akan benar benar merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru menghela nafas, sebelum memasang posisi bertarung dengan kunai di tangan kanannya yang dialiri cakra miliknya agar kunai itu bisa sepuluh kali lebih tajam dari biasanya.

"Yeah ini akan sangat merepotkan" ucap Tenten dengan dua pedang yang ia pegang. Semuanya sudah bersiap dalam posisi menyerang Hinata dan Neji sudah mengaktifkan byakugannya, Temari dengan kipas besarnya, Kankuro dengan boneka cakranya, Gaara sudah mengeluarkan pasirnya, Kiba dan Akamaru sudah siap menyerang, Shino sudah mengeluarkan seluruh serangga yang ia miliki, Sakura sudah memakai sarung tangannya, Menma dengan mode kyuubinya, Sai yang juga mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mereka semua sudah bersiap untuk menyerang.

Tenten mengeluarkan gulungan yang berisi seribu kunai, kunai kunai itu melesat kearah serigala yang tadi Lee lawan namun dengan mudah serigala itu meloncat menghindarinya. Saat serigala itu mendarat ke tanah dan Neji langsung menggunakan shotei mendorong telapak tangannya untuk mengirimkan chakra pada serigala membuat kerusakan internal mengakibatkan serigala itu lumpuh. Tapi nyatanya tidak berhasil walaupun serigala itu terlempar.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit" ucap Tenten melihat serigala yang lima meter ada di depannya.

"Dynamic entry" teriak Lee melancarkan serangan namun serigala itu menghindar membuat serangan Lee hanya mengakibatkan tanah menjadi retak.

"Rasengan" teriak Menma membuat bola cakra di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada serigala yang ada dihadapannya, serigala itu terkena rasengan Menma namun ternyata sebelum rasengan itu mengenai kulit serigala itu rasengan milik Menma menghilang dan Menma menyadari hal itu langsung meloncat kebelakang.

"Sial kenapa rasenganku menghilang" ucap Menma yang menatap kearah tangan kanannya itu.

'Mungkinkah' batin Sai yang tadi melihat pertarungan Menma segera membuat segel tangan "choju giga" ucap Sai melukis sesuatu digulungannya ternyata Sai melukis harimau dan keluar dari gulungannya, dan seperti dugaannya sebelum jurus itu mengenai sang serigala jurus itu menghilang

"Kalian semua berhati hatilah serigala serigala ini bisa menyerap jutsu kalian" ucap Sai memperingati yang lainnya

"Jika itu benar maka satu satunya adalah melawan mereka dengan taijutsu" ucap Shikamaru yang saat ini berada sembilan meter dari posisi tim Menma

"Melawan dengan taijutsu pun sangat sulit" ucap Neji yang terlihat sangat lelah karena setiap serangannya tidak berefek apapun pada serigala serigala itu.

"Aku yakin serigala serigala ini sangat kuat jika tidak mana mungkin hutan ini disebut hutan terlarang yang memakan korban siapapun yang memasukinya" ucap Kiba terengah engah berdiri diatas pohon menghindari serangan serigala yang jadi lawannya.

Shino mengarahkan serangganya menutupi tubuh serigala tapi semua serangganya berjatuhan mati entah karena apa "seranggaku tiba tiba saja mati" ucap Shino

"Neji periksalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Shikamaru

"Aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi, padahal serigala serigala ini tidak memiliki cakra sama sekali" ucap Neji

"Jika mereka memang tidak memiliki cakra bagaimana bisa serigala ini begitu kuat" ucap Sakura yang tidak percaya akan penjelasan Neji

DUAR! Tanah yang dipijaki Sakura hancur karena serigala yang ia lawan menyerang balik beruntung Sakura dapat menghindarinya "ini aneh bagaimana mungkin loncatan serigala itu bisa menghancurkan tanah" pekik Menma saat melihat kejadian itu

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan" ucap seseorang membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka termasuk para serigala, mereka dapat melihat ada seorang wanita yang kira kira seumuran dengan mereka yang memiliki rambut pirang sepunggung berikal di ujung rambut, iris mata biru laut yang sangat jernih jauh lebih memukau dari pada iris milik Ino, tubuh rampingnya dibalut dengan dress putih selutut berlengan panjang, prawakannya benar benar seperti malaikat tanpa sayap.

"Siapa kau" ucap Menma yang pertama kali sadar atas terpukauannya pada gadis cantik itu

"Aku Naru, apa kalian sedang bermain" ucap gadis itu yang bernama Naru menatap polos kearah mereka, namun salah satu serigala itu tiba tiba saja berlari kearah Naru mencoba untuk menyerangnya Naru bisa mendengar mereka meneriakinya untuk menghindar tapi ketakutan pada sosok serigala yang ada dihadapannya membuat Naru tidak bisa bergerak sampai akhirnya Naru berteriak "SASUKE"

JLEB, panah yang berlapisi api hitam menembus tubuh serigala itu dan seketika serigala itu mati, keempat serigala yang lain tiba tiba saja pergi melarikan diri. Shikamaru dan kawan kawan bisa melihat ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat berdiri diatas pohon dengan busur ditangannya namun yang membuat mereka bingung adalah bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa tepat mengenai sasaran sedangkan matanya tertutup oleh kain putih, namun Shikamaru mengetahui ada type ninja yang bisa melakukan hal itu yaitu ninja sensor.

"Pemuda itu tidak memiliki aliran cakra" ucap Neji tiba tiba membuat Shikamaru menatap kearahnya dengan mata terbelalak, Shikamaru menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan melihat pemuda itu meloncat mendekati wanita yang bernama Naru itu.

Pemuda itu mendekati Naru yang nampak ketakutan "apa yang kau lakukan disini sudah kubilang jangan keluar dari rumah" ucap pemuda nampak kesal pada Naru

"Maafkan aku Sasuke" lirih Naru menundukkan kepalanya

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menyentuh pipi kanan Naru dan mengangkatnya mempertemukan iris biru laut yang jernih itu dengan kedua bola matanya yang terhalangi oleh kain yang menutupinya. "Apa kau baik baik saja" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut

"Um aku baik baik saja" ucap Naru mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Shikamaru dan kawan kawan berada seakan dapat melihat mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun jika dilihat lebih teliti rahang wajah tanpa ekspresi itu sedikit mengeras karena bagaimanapun juga mereka menarik perhatian serigala serigala lapar itu dan hampir membuat Naru celaka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar namun dingin. Menatap mereka semua

"Kami tadi sedang mencari kelinci teman kami yang masuk kehutan ini" ucap Neji yang juga bernada datar.

"Aku rasa kalian tau hutan ini, maka dari itu cepat pergi dari sini" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin membuat suhu udara menjadi turun entah karena apa, dan entah kenapa membuat mereka ketakutan.

"Baik kami akan segera pergi dari sini, tapi kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada disini kalian bahkan tidak memiliki cakra apa kalian tersesat sampai masuk kehutan ini" ucap Shikamaru menatap pemuda yang matanya ditutup itu

"Cakra apa itu cakra" ucap Naru dengan tatapan bingung menatap Shikamaru yang kini berwajah 'apa-kau-gila' pada dirinya, Naru yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya menatap kearah Sasuke yang kini ada disampingnya "suke apa itu cakra" tanya Naru namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pergi dari hutan ini" ucap Sasuke dingin tidak suka pada Shikamaru karena terlalu banyak berbicara membuat Naru bertanya hal yang ingin Sasuke hindari

"Suke ini tidak boleh sebentar lagi malam tiba, mereka bisa mati" ucap Naru menggenggam lengan baju Sasuke

"Mereka akan tetap pergi" ucap Sasuke menoleh kearah Naru yang ada disampingnya

"Malam hari adalah waktunya para makhluk itu berburu" ucap Naru yang terlihat sangat khawatir

"Itu bukan urusan kita" ucap Sasuke tidak perduli

"Sudahlah, kami akan pergi dari hutan ini sebelum malam tiba" ucap Neji menatap kearah Naru dan Sasuke

"Kalian pasti akan tersesat hingga akhirnya bertemu makhluk makhluk itu lagi dan mati sama seperti yang lainnya" ucap Naru karena dirinya tidak ingin ada korban lagi dihutan ini.

"Seperti yang lainnya" beo Kiba tidak mengerti

"Kalau begitu bisakah kalian membiarkan kami pergi ketempat kalian untuk bermalam, dan mengantarkan kami keluar hutan ini" tanya Shikamaru menatap Naru

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke menarik lengan Naru dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka, mereka bisa mendengar berbagai macam penolakan dari Naru saat dirinya diseret oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ini" ucap Ino menatap takut disekelilingnya, mereka benar benar bingung kemungkinan mereka tersesat memang besar karena mereka sama sekali tidak tau dimana letak konoha sekarang apalagi dengan pelindung yang membuat Neji maupun Hinata tidak bisa melihat ke luar.

"Suke kau harus menolong mereka, jika tidak aku tidak akan makan dan berbicara lagi padamu" pekik Naru mengancam Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naru tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Nyali Naru yang ditatap oleh Sasuke pun menciut "aku hanya tidak ingin ada korban lagi di hutan ini" lirih Naru menundukkan wajahnya, Sasuke mengerti akan perasaan Naru hanya menghelakan nafasnya

"Baiklah hanya semalam" ucap Sasuke membuat Naru mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah pucat Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar

"Benarkah" tanya Naru yang hanya dijawab 'hn' oleh Sasuke, dengan cepat Naru menarik Sasuke kembali ketempat Shikamaru dkk berada.

"Semuanya ikutlah dengan kami kerumah, Sasuke sudah mengijinkan kalian untuk bermalam dirumah kami" ucap Naru dengan riang, Shikamaru dkk merasa senang karena setidaknya mungkin mereka akan keluar dari hutan kematian dengan selamat. Sasuke dan Naru jalan didepan Shikamaru dkk, Naru mengamit lengat kiri Sasuke mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Hey kenapa kita berjalan dengan santai, apa kalian tidak takut jika ada makhluk buas lainnya" ucap Ino mengamit lengan Sai kekasihnya karena takut

"Um, tenang saja mereka tidak akan mendekat" ucap Naru menengok kebelakang tepatnya kearah Ino dan Sai

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu, Akamaru saja sampai ketakutan seperti ini aku yakin makhluk itu berada tak jauh dari kita" ucap Kiba dengan pandangan was was melihat kesegala penjuru

"Ah, mungkin karena ada Sasuke disini jadi anjingmu takut" ucap Naru berhenti dan meatap kearah Akamaru, perkataan Naru membuat mereka bingung apa hubungannya Sasuke dan ketakutan Akamaru.

.

TBC

.

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam

Bellva adalah author baru, jadi mohon maaf bila tulisan Bellva aneh bin ajaib. Kalian pasti penasaran siapa itu Naru dan Sasuke karena Bellva membuat mereka bukanlah seorang shinobi bahkan tidak memiliki chakra tapi si Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan api hitam saat memanah serigala yang hendak menyerang Naru. Identitas mereka berdua perlahan lahan pasti akan diketahui kenapa dan bagaimana bisa mereka berdua bisa ada dihutan Kematian yang berbahaya itu apa lagi dikelilingi oleh makhluk buas yang ukurannya melewati batas kewajaran.

.

Bellva minta saran, kritik ataupun flame juga boleh kok supaya Bellva bisa belajar dari kesalahan jadi jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W

-Nya itupun kalau kalian berkenan Bellva engga akan memaksa :3

Yosh sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

.

.::Bellvania-pyon::.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Paring : sasufemnaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : fantasy, romance, friendship**

 **.**

 **Summary : /putih dan hitam, positif dan negatif, kejahatan dan kebaikan, semua itu bertolak belakang tapi bukankah hal itu justru saling melengkapi akan kekurangan masing masing dan yang pasti kedua hal yang bertolak belakang itu saling membutuhkan/.../"ini adalah takdir yang tidak akan terbantahkan, jadi persiapkan hal yang paling buruk tapi kita harus tetap berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan"/.../"karena aku adalah sang pendosa"/**

 **.**

 **Bellva balik lagi hai'hai**

 **-lambaikan-tangan-dengan-senyum-gaje-**

 **Warning : ooc mungkin, typos pasti, gaje banget, authornya masih baru, engga suka SASUFEMNARU balik aja sono engga usah baca.**

 **.**

 **OoOOoO**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya**

"Semuanya ikutlah dengan kami kerumah, Sasuke sudah mengijinkan kalian untuk bermalam dirumah kami" ucap Naru dengan riang, Shikamaru dkk merasa senang karena setidaknya mungkin mereka akan keluar dari hutan kematian dengan selamat. Sasuke dan Naru jalan didepan Shikamaru dkk, Naru mengamit lengat kiri Sasuke mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Hey kenapa kita berjalan dengan santai, apa kalian tidak takut jika ada makhluk buas lainnya" ucap Ino mengamit lengan Sai kekasihnya karena takut

"Um, tenang saja mereka tidak akan mendekat" ucap Naru menengok kebelakang tepatnya kearah Ino dan Sai

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu, Akamaru saja sampai ketakutan seperti ini aku yakin makhluk itu berada tak jauh dari kita" ucap Kiba dengan pandangan was was melihat kesegala penjuru

"Ah, mungkin karena ada Sasuke disini jadi anjingmu takut" ucap Naru berhenti dan meatap kearah Akamaru, perkataan Naru membuat mereka bingung apa hubungannya Sasuke dan ketakutan Akamaru.

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan Shikamaru dkk menyadari jika tidak ada hewan sama sekali saat ini, Shino melirik Sasuke yang seperti seorang ninja sensor kerena Sasuke memakai kain untuk menutupi matanya tapi Neji memberitahu jika Sasuke tidak memiliki chakra sama sekali, 'ini aneh sekali' batin Shino Ternyata bukan hanya Shino saja berfikir jika Sasuke bukanlah orang biasa, Neji masih tidak percaya jika Sasuke yang tidak memiliki chakra bisa membuat panah itu dilapisi api hitam,

Bahkan Neji saat ini mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk memeriksa apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh kegiatan Neji sama sekali tidak diketahui yang lainnya karena Neji berada dipaling belakang tapi ternyata tanpa disadari oleh Neji jika Sasuke menyadari hal itu namun Sasuke tetap membiarkan hal itu dan lebih memilih menanggapi ocehan Naru yang saat ini mengamit lengannya seperti "pohon ini besar sekali", "udara disini bernar benar sejuk", "aku tidak tau jika pemandangan disini benar benar indah". Walaupun Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan 'hn' tapi Naru cukup senang karena Sasuke mendengar apapun yang ia katakan dan tidak mengabaikannya. Shikamaru dkk yang berada dibelakang Naru dan Sasuke hanya menatap bingung kearah mereka atau lebih tepatnya pada Naru seakan akan jika Naru baru keluar dan melihat hutan ini atau mungkin Naru dan Sasuke tersesat baru beberapa hari dan mereka tidak pernah keluar dari persembunyian karena makhluk buas itu, seperti itu pikiran mereka saat ini.

Saat ini mereka berdiri didepan sebuah gua tak jauh disana ada sebuah danau yang lumayan besar serta taman bunga liar disisi danau itu, benar benar indah dan nyaman jika tempat ini bukan di dalam hutan kematian. "Masuklah" ucap Naru mempersilahkan mereka masuk kedalam gua itu, setelah masuk mereka benar benar terkejut didalam gua ini begitu bersih dan lagi terdapat dua buah tempat tidur, meja dan sofa, meja makan, serta peralatan dapur lainnya. 'Apa ini gua hotel seperti yang ada di negri asing itu' batin Shikamaru dkk mengingat salah satu acara televisi yang menawarkan suasana kamar hotel yang berbeda.

"Hey bagaimana bisa gua seperti ini memiliki tempat tidur dan barang barang lainnya" tanya Temari penasaran

"Sasuke yang membawanya kemari, memangnya kenapa" tanya Naru dengan wajah polos

"Em tidak kenapa kenapa sih, hanya saja aneh rasanya melihat gua yang bersih dan memiliki barang barang ini semua" ucap Temari sedikit canggung karena ditatap intens oleh Naru dengan wajah polos atau mungkin bodoh, entahlah Temari tidak tau itu

"Itu berarti Sasuke selalu bisa keluar dari hutan ini, lalu kenapa kalian berdua tidak keluar saja dari sini bukankah tempat ini sangat berbahaya" ucap Shikamaru menatap tajam kearah Naru dan Sasuke yang kini duduk disofa berwarna biru tersebut.

"Disini tidak berbahaya" bantah Naru melupakan kejadian saat serigala besar itu hampir saja menyerangnya jika saja Sasuke tidak menolongnya, sedangkan Shikamaru dkk hanya menatap Naru tidak mengerti seakan akan 'lalu-bagaimana-dengan-serigala-yang-hampir-menyerangmu'

"Hey apa kau gila tidak berbahaya apanya, bukankah tadi kau hampir saja diserang serigara besar itu" ucap Kiba yang menggendong Akamaru didekapannya.

"Errr itu karena aku pergi ketempat kalian" ucap Naru yang terlihat ragu sejujurnya Naru juga baru pertama kali melihat serigala besar itu karena sebelumnya Sasuke hanya memperingati dirinya agar tidak keluar dari 'rumah' mereka karena ada makhluk buas yang akan memakannya jika dirinya keluar tanpa adanya Sasuke disisinya.

"Jadi selama ini kalian tidak pernah diserang oleh serigala raksasa itu" tanya Menma

"Ya aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihat makhluk buas itu, walaupun aku sudah diberitahu Sasuke jika ada makhluk seperti itu" ucap Naru membuat mereka yakin jika Sasuke melarangnya keluar dari 'rumah' mereka

"Sudah berapa lama kalian ada disini" tanya Neji yang tertarik dengan Naru dan Sasuke

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kami masih kecil, benarkan Suke" riang Naru menoleh kesampinya tempat Sasuke berada tapi Sasuke hanya berdiam diri tanpa menjawab apapun, Shikamaru dkk menatap mereka dengan tatapan horor 'bagaimana mungkin mereka masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang' batin mereka serempak

"Dan kalian masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang" ucap Tenten menunjuk kearah mereka berdua dengan tidak sopannya

"Kalian ini kenapa sih, apa ucapanku ada yang salah" ucap Naru memiringkan kepalanya dan terlihat sangat manis didepan mereka semua

"Tentu saja ini salah apa kau tau hutan ini sangat berbahaya dan terlarang untuk dimasuki, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kami semua akan mati seperti yang lainnya saat kami hendak pergi" tanya kankuro

"Ya, karena waktu itu aku melihat ada seseorang disungai, Sasuke mengatakan jika itu perbuatan makhluk buas" ucap Naru dengan nada sedih

"Jadi kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih tetap disini Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru tajam karena dirinya mengetahui jika Sasuke pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu jika tidak untuk apa mereka masih tetap di hutan ini sampai sekarang, tapi masalahnya bagaimana mungkin saat mereka masih kecil bisa bertahan disini Shikamaru tidak bisa membayangkan perjuangan mereka untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka. perjuangan, setidaknya itulah yang Shikamaru pikirkan.

"Bukan urusan kalian" ucap Sasuke dingin,

"Suke aku lapar" ucap Naru sambil memegang perutnya menatap wajah Sasuke yang tertutupi kain dimatanya

"Tunggulah disini aku akan mencarikan sesuatu untukmu" ucap Sasuke berdiri bersiap untuk pergi namun

"Kami ikut karena kami juga lapar, kami akan membantumu mencari makanan" ucap Shikamaru menghentikan Sasuke

"Dan menjadi beban untukku" ucap Sasuke sinis

"Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri" ucap Neji yang merasa tersinggung bagaimanapun juga dirinya tidak ingin dikatakan lemah oleh orang lain apalagi oleh seseorang yang tidak memiliki chakra sedikitpun harga dirinya sebagai shinobi tercoreng

"Benar kami bisa menjaga diri kami" ucap Kankuro menyetujui ucapan Neji, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun meninggalkan mereka dengan tatapan bingung dengan sikap Sasuke itu.

"Pergilah, Sasuke mengijinkan kalian untuk ikut" ucap Naru menatap mereka dengan senyuman manisnya

"Baiklah Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, dan Temari kalian tetap disini kami para lakilaki akan pergi mencari makanan" ucap Shikamaru memerintah sedangkan yang lainnya menurut karena mereka para lakilaki tidak ingin para wanita terluka

"Dan kau Temari tolong jaga mereka selagi kami tidak ada" ucap Neji karena Temari lebih kuat diantara para wanita dan lebih tua satu tahun dari mereka

"Yaya kalian tenang saja, dan cepatlah pergi atau kalian akan kehilangannya" ucap Temari bersedekap menatap malas, para ninja lakilaki itu pergi keluar mengejar Sasuke yang mungkin sudah agak jauh dari mereka.

"Sebaiknya kalian duduklah" ucap Naru menyuruh para kunoichi itu untuk duduk, bisa dilihat dengan jelas jika mereka terlihat canggung entah karena apa Naru tidak tau hanya bisa menatap intens kearah mereka. Sampai Temari berdehem(?) Dengan agak keras sebelum duduk disofa itu. Naru tersenyum manis melihat itu membuat mereka merona sekaligus iri.

"Astaga" pekik Naru membuat mereka terkejut "bagaimana ini tempat tidurnya hanya ada dua" ucap Naru histeris membuat mereka mengerjabkan mata mereka dengan cepat

"Um Naru-san tidak apa apa kau tidak usah takut, Tenten membawa segalanya di gulungannya" ucap Ino yang sedikit geli melihat wajah panik Naru

"Gulungan" tanya Naru tidak mengerti

"Yap aku membawa kantung tidur, tapi hanya ada 5 buah" ucap Tenten memberitahu mereka

"Tidak apa apa kantung tidur itu untuk para wanita dan untuk para lakilaki biarkan saja mereka" ucap Temari dengan tenang dan tidak perduli

"Eh tapi-"

"Temari benar kita sebagai wanita harus tidur nyaman untuk menjaga kecantikan kita, ok sudah diputuskan kantung tidur itu untuk kita" ucap Ino memotong perkataan Naru

"Ya itu benar" riang Sakura menyetujui ucapan Ino

"Apa tidak apaapa" tanya Naru

"Tidak apa apa" ucap Ino Tenten dan Sakura secara bersamaan, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum menyetujuinya lalu bagaimana dengan Temari? Temari mengangguk kecil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun tapi anggukannya sudah memberitahu mereka jika Temari menyetujui itu, aneh.

"Baiklah" ucap Naru tersenyum manis

"Jadi Naru apa benar jika kau dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak kecil" tanya Ino mengingat perkataan Naru sebelumnya, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naru

"Apa kau dan Sasuke itu adalah sepasang kekasih" ucap Ino

"Ck kau ini, itu sudah terlihat dengan jelas bukan" ucap Sakura mencemooh pertanyaan Ino

"Hey aku hanya ingin kepastian saja" ucap Ino tidak suka dengan perkataan Sakura itu yang selalu saja mencari masalah dengannya

"Um~ kekasih itu apa" tanya Naru menatap mereka tanpa berkedip, membuat Ino, Sakura dan Hinata melongo membuka mulutnya sedikit lebar, sedangkan Tenten menjatuhkan kunai yang saat ini sedang ia bersihkan dan Temari menjatuhkan kipas kecil ditangannya setelah mendengar pertanya bodoh-polos dari mulut Naru.

"Astaga, kekasih itu adalah orang yang kau cintai" ucap Tenten yang sudah sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"Cintai" tanya Naru bingung

"Sekarang tolong jelaskan, bagimu Sasuke itu apa" ucap Ino

"Hm orang yang baik karena selalu memberiku makan" ucap Naru polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Bodoh" ucap semua kunoichi membuat Naru mem-pouth-kan bibirnya

"Dengar kau akan tau siapa yang kau cintai jika jantungmu berdebar dengan cepat, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku apa setiap kau bersama lakilaki buta itu jantungmu berdebar dengan cepat" ucap Ino

"Lakilaki buta siapa" tanya Naru mengerutkan keningnya

"Ck, tentu saja Sasuke"

"Sasuke tidak buta" pekik Naru membuat Ino dan lainnya terkejut

"Kalau bukan karena buta kenapa matanya ditutup seperti itu" ucap Sakura menatap kearah Naru yang menundukan kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ditempat para lakilaki

Para Shinobi lakilaki itu awalnya sedikit kesulitan menemukan Sasuke yang sudah pergi entah kemana tanpa menunggunya, membuat mereka bingung dan waspada. Bingung karena Sasuke pergi kemana dan waspada karena hutan ini sangat berbahaya, Neji yang menggunakan byakuganpun kesulitan untuk mencari Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak memiliki chakra ditubuhnya beruntung saat ini ada Kiba dan Akamaru mereka berdua mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Mereka berlari kearah Sasuke karena Kiba mengatakan pada mereka jika aroma tubuh Sasuke bercampur dengan darah, namun setelah sampai disana ternyata aroma darah itu bukan milik Sasuke namun milik hewan rusa yang ada di atas pundaknya dan beberapa buah di keranjang yang Sasuke bawa. Sasuke menyadari kehadiran mereka hanya diam dan terus melangkah. Shikamaru dan lainnya hanya bernafas lega karena jika Sasuke terluka atau mati mereka pasti tidak akan pernah keluar dari hutan kematian ini dengan selamat.

"Wah Sasuke-san sudah mendapatkan semua makanannya" ucap Sai tersenyum palsu menyembunyikan manik onyx miliknya walaupun mata Sasuke tertutup Sasuke dapat merasakan jika Sai dengan tersenyum palsu yang ganjil baginya

"Jika kalian ingin makan carilah sendiri" ucap Sasuke datar terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang mengikuti Sasuke di belakang.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah kami, kau tau sendiri kami sama sekali tidak tau apa apa tentang hutan ini selain berbahaya dan terdapat makhluk buas" ucap Menma jengkel karena tidak menyukai sikap Sasuke yang benar benar menyebalkan, tapi Sasuke tidak menanggapinya

"Apa jadinya jika Naru tau kau sama sekali tidak mau membatu dan menunggu kami untuk mencari makanan, mungkin Naru sendiri yang akan membantu dan menunggu kami" ucap Gaara datar membuat Shikamaru menyeringai senang

Sasuke berhenti begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, saat Sasuke menatap mereka semua dengan mata tertutupnya tapi mereka sangat yakin jika saat ini mereka sedang ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke "kalian beban" dingin Sasuke, walaupun mereka merasa terintimidasi tapi mereka merasa kesal "pergilah aku disini" ucap Sasuke membuat mereka mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya tapi setelah itu mereka tersenyum dan memencar.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di rumput hijau, Sasuke tau jika sedari tadi dirinya sedang diperhatikan tapi Sasuke bersikap seolah oleh tidak menyadarinya. Benar saja di belakang pohon yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari arah jam sembilan ada seseorang yang nampak sedang mengawasi Sasuke. Satu jam berlalu para shinobi itu berkumpul kembali di tempat Sasuke dengan buah, ikan dan hewan ditangan mereka. Mereka membawa 'makanan' mereka untuk dimakan bersama tapi mungkin untuk makanan yang dibawa Sasuke hanya untuk dirinya dan Naru saja, ah dasar pelit.

Perjalanan Sasuke dan para shinobi konoha bisa dibilang biasa saja tidak ada apapun yang menyerang mereka, dan ini sangat aneh karena saat pertama kali mereka memasuki hutan kematian saja tiba tiba ada lima serigala yang memiliki ukuran tubuh tidak normal tapi sekarang makhluk buas itu tidak berada didekat mereka karena Neji saat ini sedang mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk berjaga jaga jika makhluk itu datang menyerengan mereka walaupun sampai sekarang makhluk buas itu tidak terlihat sama sekali membuat dirinya mendesah lega.

Beda halnya dengan Shino, seluruh serangga miliknya terus ketakutan tapi karena apa Shino benar benar tidak tau. Shino melirik Akamaru yang bersembunyi didada Kiba juga terlihat ketakutan, Shino mengirim salah satu serangganya untuk mendekat kearah Sasuke karena Shino merasa curiga terhadap Sasuke yang penuh misteri itu. Satu kata yang dapat mewakili hatinya yaitu, kaget. Shino benar benar kaget melihat serangganya terbakar Shino bisa lihat jika api itu adalah api hitam, 'siapa kau sebenarnya Sasuke' batin Shino

Sasuke memasuki 'rumah' dirinya dan Naru dan memberikan buruannya serta buah buahan yang ia dapat tadi pada Naru, Naru dengan senang hati mengolah makanan itu agar layak dan nikmat untuk dimakan, bukan hanya Naru para kunoichi pun ikut membantu Naru untuk memasak. Dan untuk rempah rempahnya sedikit banyak tumbuh tak jauh dari 'rumah' mereka.

Setelah acara makan memakan itu selesai, Sasuke membawa Naru ke sebuah pohon Sakura besar tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Naru kini duduk bawah pohon sakura dengan Sasuke yang memeluk dirinya dibawah pohon, mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih padahal tidak seperti itu.

"Suke" ucap Naru memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya

"Hm" gumam Sasuke, Naru membuka kain yang menutupi mata Sasuke dan memperlihatkan mata Sasuke yang berwarna hitam dengan bintang berwarna merah darah (tanpa tomoe/bukan sharinggan hanya merah darah) walaupun keturunan Uchiha juga memiliki mata sharinggan yang berwarna merah tapi juga memiliki tomoe (ps: disini Bellva membuat para Uchiha memiliki mangekyo sharinggannya seperti obito semua tapi hanya klan inti saja yang punya mangekyo) dan tentunya saat saat biasa mata mereka berwarna onyx bukan merah seperti Sasuke, sangat aneh dimata orang lain tapi Naru sangat menyukai mata indah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan mata indahmu itu" tanya Naru menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap intens mata Sasuke. Sasuke merasa senang disaat orang lain menganggap matanya menakutkan tapi Naru menganggapnya indah.

"Hm" gumam Sasuke membuat Naru menghelakan nafasnya

"Itu bukan jawaban Suke" ucap Naru menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke erat, Sasuke juga membalas pelukan Naru dengan sangat erat seakan akan jika ia melonggarkannya Naru akan hilang.

"Maaf, tidurlah" ucap Sasuke mencium kepala Naru, Naru sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya karena saat ini Naru memang merasa sangat mengantuk setelah beberapa menit Sasuke bisa merasakan deru nafas teratur dari Naru, Sasuke menatap wajah polos nan indah itu sebelum memasang kembali kain penutup di kedua matanya dan berdiri mengangkat Naru ala bridal style

Di tempat para shinobi konoha

Mereka membuat api unggun didepan 'rumah' Sasuke dan Naru, terlihat jika para wanita sedang bergossip tentang kesialan mereka masuk kedalam hutan kematian yang penuh dengan nyamuk dan serangga dan mereka tidak membawa lotion serangga karena awalnya mereka hanya melakukan sebuah tes jadi mereka sama sekali tidak membawa apapun kecuali sebuah kunai dan diri mereka sendiri.

"Arrgh benar benar menyebalkan" teriak Sakura

"Oi tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, kau benar benar berisik" ucap Kiba yang merasa telinganya berdengung sakit

"Tapi ini benar benar menyebalkan, dan kemana mereka berdua itu jangan jangan kita ditinggal ditempat ini" ucap Sakura yang frustasi pada keadaan mereka saat ini

"Benar juga sedari tadi kedua orang itu tidak ada" ucap Tenten melihat lihat sekitarnya

"Oi Shika bagaimana jika mereka meninggalkan kita disini" ucap Kiba menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang duduk di paling belakang bersama Temari

"Kami tidak meninggalkan kalian" ucap Sasuke baru tiba dengan Naru yang tertidur ia gendong ala bridal style, mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian para shinobi

"Astaga apa yang terjadi pada Naru" pekik Ino berfikir jika Naru pingsan segera berlari kearah Sasuke dan Naru tapi Sai menahan lengannya

"Naru tertidur" ucap Sai tersenyum pada Ino untuk menenangkan dirinya, Ino menghela nafasnya sebelum duduk kembali disisi Sai tapi kecemasan masih ada di paras cantiknya itu.

Sasuke membaringkan Naru ditempat tidurnya, Sasuke mencium kening Naru dengan lembut sebelum pergi keluar menemui para shinobi konoha itu. Para shinobi menatap Sasuke yang sedang mendekati mereka dengan tatapan heran "pergilah" perintah Sasuke pada mereka

"Hey apa apaan kau ini, kau mengusir kami" ucap Kiba menggeram kesal tidak terima dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan itu

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya. Blasst, tiba tiba saja muncul api hitam di tangan kanan Sasuke para shinobi itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat mereka "ikuti api hitam ini dan kalian akan selamat" ucap Sasuke datar

"Atas dasar apa kami harus percaya dengan kata katamu bagaimana jika ditengah perjalanan api itu padam lagi pula dengan cara api hitam itu bisa menunjukan jalan keluar" tanya Shikamaru tapi Sasuke tidak mengubah ekspresinya, api hitam ditangan Sasuke tiba tiba saja melayang kearah mereka dan mengelilingi tubuh mereka

"Baiklah kami akan pergi" ucap Shikamaru yang entah kenapa mempercayai ucapan Sasuke, tapi tidak halnya dengan yang lain

"Tapi Shika bagaimana jika ini adalah jebakan" ucap Kankuro

"Dia (menunjuk Kiba) bisa mengendus aroma diriku bukan" ucap Sasuke sinis dan mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari Kiba "tapi kau (menunjuk Sai) tetap disini" ucap Sasuke

Tubuh semuanya menegang kenapa Sasuke menginginkan Sai tetap disini "maafkan aku, tapi aku rasa itu tidak bisa Sai juga adalah ninja Konoha" ucap Neji datar menatap Sasuke dengan alis yang bertautan

"Bisa atau tidak laki laki itu akan tetap disini" ucap Sasuke mengeluarkan aura mencekam sampai sampai udara seakan tidak ada disekitar mereka dan tentunya membuat mereka sulit untuk bernafas

"Apa alasanmu menginginkan aku tetap disini" ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya walaupun sebenarnya Sai merasa takut pada Sasuke yang notaben tidak memiliki chakra, ok itu tidak mungkin Sasuke pasti memilikinya pikirnya.

"Karna kau memata matai kami" ucap Sasuke yang tiba tiba saja berada di belakang tubuh Sai dengan menodongkan telapak tangannya yang seolah olah tangannya itu adalah pisau, tapi mereka tau Sasuke tidak akan bertindak bodoh menjadikan telapak tangannya sebagai senjata hanya sebagai gertakan semata pasti tangannya bisa menghancurkan leher Sai dalam sekejap.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-san" ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya tanpa merasa takut jika nyawanya terancam, sedangkan para shinobi yang lainnya memasang pose siap bertarung

"Cih, berikan data data diriku dan Naru yang telah kau catat itu" ucap Sasuke sedikit menekan leher Sai dan mereka bisa melihat jika ada setetes darah yang mengalir disana

"Lepaskan Sai pria buta" teriak Ino pada Sasuke yang tidak terima jika kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu tapi Sasuke mengacuhkan hal itu

"Ara~ memangnya siapa dirimu sampai sampai aku harus mencatat data kalian, kau benar benar terlalu percaya diri Sasuke-san" kekeh Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya yang tidak pernah lepas sedetikpun

"Benar Sai tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, memangnya kalian siapa hah apa kalian buronan yang melarikan diri kesini" sinis Ino

"Dan juga kenapa kau harus repot repot bukankah kau masyarakat biasa walaupun data data kalian ada ditangan Sai, kenapa aku merasa jika sekarang kau sedang takut" ucap Shikamaru dengan tenang dan menampilkan wajah serius yang jarang ia tunjukan

.

Tbc

.

Chapter selanjutnya

 _"TIDAK"_

 _"Apa maksud semua ini Sasuke.. Hiks kau jahat" ucap Naruto dengan mata berkaca kaca_

 _"Ucapan anda benar -_ _ **Sama**_ _" ucap seseorang yang menunduk memberi salam kepada tuannya_

 _"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi-"_

 _"Kau menyedihkan tua bangka"_

 _"Whoaa luar biasa" ucap Naru dengan nada yang berbinar_

Ah~ Bellva akhirnya update juga wehehe.

Ara kenapa jadi begitu Sai mencatat data data tentang SasuNaru? Tapi buat apa dan kenapa, lalu apa nanti akan ada pertempuran disana?

.

Bellva minta saran, kritik ataupun flame juga boleh kok supaya Bellva bisa belajar dari kesalahan jadi jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W

-Nya itupun kalau kalian berkenan Bellva engga akan memaksa :3

Yosh sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

.

.::Bellvania-pyon::.


End file.
